1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to systems and methods for encoding and decoding data, and in particular, to systems and methods for encoding a DMX data stream and decoding an AES digital audio stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
While live concerts, plays, operas, and sporting events are a popular form of entertainment, many customers are looking for alternative forms of entertainment due to the high cost of travelling to these events, potential dangers of attending these events, and difficulty in obtaining tickets to these events. For example, parents might find it dangerous and expensive to send their children to a rock concert. Attempts have been made to provide adequate security at the events, however, the large crowds and dark concert halls have made it difficult to control the crowds.
As an alternative, conventional movie theaters have sometimes been used to play concert films. However, conventional movie theaters have failed to provide an adequately exciting environment for the viewing of certain types of entertainment content. For example, one reason that concert films are often not sufficiently successful at the box office is that passive viewing of a concert film at conventional movie theaters fail to approach the excitement and immediacy of an in-person live performance.
The concert films have also been released on DVDs in an attempt to attract customers to view the concert on large screen televisions with home surround sound systems. However, home television rooms are too small, and hence fail to create the concert-like atmosphere. Moreover, the small seating capacity and lack of any special effects have resulted in the DVDs option being relatively unsuccessful.
Hence, what is needed is a system and method of creating a realistic and exciting entertainment experience that will attract more customers into public entertainment venues, thereby increasing customer safety and enjoyment.